Perfect Together: The wedding and the lake
by Untitled Rose
Summary: On the way home from a friends wedding Brennan crashes her car into a lake. Booth sees her car going into the lake but in the dead of night can he get to her in time.


**On the way home from a friends wedding Brennan crashes her car into a lake. Booth sees her car going into the lake but in the dead of night can he get to her in time. **

**Authors note: This is the first story in this series of 4 maybe more stories and my first ever story for fan fiction.**

Parker ran to a knock at the door. He opened the door Brennan was standing there.

"Can you please come to the pool with us Bones?" Parker asked her as he let her in the door.

"We're going after daddy gets home from work".

"Please come Bones" he said "please" he said as her grabbed her arm.

She found it very hard to say no to Parker so she said "ok I'll come".

Parker lead her to the kitchen were Booth was making Parker and him breakfast.

"Bones is coming to the pool with us" Parker told his dad.

"I came to see if you needed a lift to work" Brennan said.

"I can't I have to drop Parker off at school"

"Oh" she said. "Well I have to go to work see you there".

After work Brennan drove to the pool. Parker and Booth were all ready there. Seeing Booth in Speedos made her blush. When Parker and Booth walked over she was still red.

"Why are you all red Bones?" Parker asked.

"I'm just a little hot that's all" Brennan said hopping Booth would not notice how red she was.

"Do you have your swimmers?" Parker asked her.

"No I don't" Brennan said.

"You can watch me and daddy swim then" Parker said. "Come on dad" he said as he pulled Booth toward the pool.

Brennan sat on a pool chair writing notes for her new book until they came back. Brennan looked at her watch. "I have to go Booth. Thank you for inviting me parker" Brennan said.

As she got up to leave Booth grabbed her arm and said "do you want to have dinner with us?"

"Please Bones. Have dinner with me and daddy" Parker begged her.

"Please bones" he said giving her a puppy dog face.

"Ok" she finally said.

The next day at work they all got invited to a wedding. Brennan came up to Booth and asked "are you going?"

"I can't I'm looking after Parker that day" he said.

"Why don't you ask if Parker can come" Brennan said.

"Parker at a wedding" Booth said.

"Ask Booth" Brennan said.

"Fine then Bones I'll ask" Booth said.

Four weeks later it was the day of the wedding. Brennan was getting ready for the wedding. Singing along to _when I'm gone_ which was on the radio and blow drying her hair. When Booth and Parker came to pick her up he stopped at her door and listened to her sing. He loved to hear her sing. He didn't knock because he knew she wouldn't hear him. He went to her radio and turned it off. "Are you almost ready?" Booth said.

"Yes" she said.

She had her hair in curls and she was wearing a long purple dress. "I'm driving my car Booth" she said.

"Oh I thought you mite need a lift" he said as he left.

At the wedding Booth had arranged for her to sing as a surprise. That night when she was asked to sing she froze the last time she sang in public booth was shot. "As long as it's not that song" she muttered as she steeped up microphone". Then _perfect_ stared to play lucky she knew most of the words. She stared to sing. The rest of the night was so much fun but Brennan thought it was time to go home. Booth saw she was about to leave he thought he should drive home behind her to make sure she got home ok. He saw how much she had to drink.

On the way home she ended up crashing into a lake. Booth saw the whole thing her stopped his car yelling "Bones" over and over again.

He dived into the lake hopping he could find her.

Brennan sat in her car that was slowly filled up with water trying to open the door which was stuck. Lucy her head lights were still working. "Help" she screamed she dived into the back seat and tried the back doors they didn't open ether. She searched desperately for something to smash the glass. She couldn't find anything and now the water was around her neck.

Meanwhile Booth was swimming toward her car. He couldn't get the door open the car was full of water he had the do something. He grabbed his gun and used it to smash the glass. He pulled Brennan from the car as fast as he could. When they got to the shore Booth put Brennan down and called 911. "Bones come on" Booth yelled. "Bones wake up. He checked her pulse. It was very week but still there. She opened her eyes and said "thank you Booth". Before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Bones" parker who was now a wake ran from the car and yelled as he came to see what was wrong. "Daddy what happened?" Parker asked him in tears.

"She crashed into the lake" Booth said to him holding back tears if he didn't follow her home. "Go sit in the car Parker" he said as the paramedics pulled up. Booth explained to them what happened to them. Then they drove to the hospital. On the way there Booth called everyone. "Is she going to be ok?" Booth asked the doctor as he came out to them. Angela stopped her crying to hear what the doctor had to say. "She's going to be ok" the doctor said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
